


Rose Petals

by sauciemel



Series: Beyond The End of Time [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor was sitting in his study on board the TARDIS. He had his feet up on the table. He had hung his jacket up on the coat rack he had in there. He had been sitting there for hours now.  
  
He had spent the last year teaching Jenny. What had happened to the TimeLords. He didn’t tell her everything yet. They had then spent time travelling. He took her to some of his favourite places. But he had also taken Rose to these places. They held a lot of memories for him. They were happy ones but they were tinged with sadness for him. He could never see her, touch or see that smile again. Where as she could see his face everyday.  
  
Jenny was indeed a quick learner. She now knew how to deal with the things she was feeling and hearing. There was a light tap on the door.  
  
“Come in.”   
  
The door opened and in walked Jenny.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Yes Jenny.”  
  
“I was wondering if I could ask you something?”  
  
“Course you can.”  
  
“Ok, could I go spend sometime on Earth?”  
  
“You want to go to Earth?”  
  
“Yes, but….”  
  
“Ah the but.. Ok.”  
  
“I want to be alone, to get to know the place that you have come to call home.”  
  
“Weellll.” The Doctor know took his feet from the desk. “Yes but on one condition.”  
  
“That being?”  
  
\---  
  
Jack Harness was sifting through the pile of paperwork he had stacked up. They had managed to get the hub rebuilt and had been chasing down all the tech that had been taken. It had taken 8 months of hard work. But they had been back in the hub for 4 months now.   
  
He had a new team, Rhys, Gwen, Martha and Mickey. The hub was made to the same plans as the last one. Just it looked newer. Jack had thought about changing it completely but he didn’t. the old hub held lots of memories for him. Good and bad. He wanted to remember them.  
  
In the past 4 months things had been hectic. A mad alien had gone on a rampage. Needed a new body to carry its host baby. They had settled on a young girl. Jack and Gwen had come to blows about him killing the host. She was a mum now and she saw this host as a baby not a threat.  
  
But Jack used the same device Owen had to save Martha and killed the host. Then the hosts mother had come looking for them. Jack had managed to overpower it. Not without getting hurt in the process. But he had been locked up downstairs. Then some people who were from the Shadow Proclamation had come looking for this alien.   
  
They had then told Jack that he could contact them so they could take the aliens of his hands. They also said they would wipe his record if he helped them. Jack nodded. They handed him a list of aliens, if he saw any of them and if he could capture them he was to call them. Jack nodded and shook the male persons hand. Then they took the alien and left.  
  
Jack had placed the list aside. Then he had sat down to go through the paperwork. He was almost done when he came across the list. It had names and pictures.  
  
He read down the list. There had to be at least 20 names. Then he stopped at the last name and his blood ran cold.  
  
 **Name:** The Doctor.  
 **Species:** TimeLord.  
  
Jack looked at the picture, they had one from all of his regenerations. They highlighted the body he was currently in. then he read the memo that was attached.  
  
 _The Doctor, he also uses the alias John Smith sometimes, is wanted by the Shadow Proclamation for the disobeying of a direct order when the universe was at war. He has many crimes listed, he is known through the cosmos for saving worlds, rescuing planets so these were wiped from records. But this one cannot be._   
  
Of all the petty things, because he disobeyed an order, he was always doing that. He would never ever turn the Doctor over to them. They must know that. So Jack placed the list on his bookshelf.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Jenny had flew the TARDIS together, making it a little easier, they were now walking across the plaza. He had deliberately not called Jack. He wanted to surprise him after all he had just finished hunting down a Alien and dealing with the Shadow Proclamation, it was a good deal for Jack, this way he didn’t have to keep them locked up on that island and they weren’t on Earth any more.  
  
He headed for the small shop. But it wasn’t there. “Ok. That’s weird.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“There used to be a little shop here, not a big one a little one.”  
  
“But its not here now.”  
  
“No, I love the little shop. Looks like we have to ring Jack.” the Doctor took his mobile out and rang Jack.  
  
\---  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“Doctor, blimey its been a while.”  
  
“I know, sorry I didn’t call been busy teaching Jenny. Anyway, what happened to the little shop Jack, I loved the little shop.”  
  
“Well I decided on a small change, we have a legit coffee shop just up from you. Seems a nice way to remember Ianto, he loved coffee. So you’re here?”  
  
“Yup, coffee shop. Ok see you in a bit.”  
  
“Just tell them…”  
  
“Jack I know.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Then the Doctor closed the phone.  
  
He and Jenny headed for the small coffee shop. The Doctor approached the young woman behind the counter.  
  
“What can I get you?”  
  
The Doctor showed her the psychic paper.  
  
“Ok, if you want to go down there sir.”  
  
The Doctor smiled.  
  
“Can I have one of those?”  
  
“Sure you can as long as you use it responsibly.”  
  
“Very funny.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was stood at his workstation when the door opened.  
  
Martha, Gwen and Mickey were hard at work. He hadn’t told them he was coming. Would make a nice surprise. He hadn’t told Martha about Jenny, he had meant to.  
  
Martha was sat at her station, then the door to the hub opened. She stood up and looked across. She almost fell back into her chair when she was them. The Doctor but it was the woman with him. “Jenny” she said.  
  
The Doctor looked and saw Martha. The look on her face said it all. Jack hadn’t told her. He should of, the Doctor should of too.   
  
Jenny noticed Martha and made a dash for her.  
  
“Martha.” Jenny flung her arms around her.  
  
Martha was frozen.   
  
“Jenny.” The Doctor was beside them now. “Let her go.”  
  
Jenny did.   
  
“Martha I am so sorry, I thought Jack would of told you.”  
  
“Doctor, I…..we….she was dead…I checked.”  
  
“I know Martha, long story. It was the terraforming, it kick-started her.”  
  
“But she didn’t change?”  
  
“No, that is something only TimeLadies can do, pick if they want to change or not.”  
  
“Shame you cant.”  
  
“Hey I am working on it, I don’t really want to change this face either.”  
  
“Hey as long as I can get to my Doctor Detector you wont.” Jack joined in.  
  
“Jack already…”  
  
“I know, but I like this face on you.”   
  
The Doctor smiled.  
  
“Doctor,” Gwen finally spoke.  
  
“Gwen, hello and how is young Ian?”  
  
“How did you know… ok, he is fine, one year old now. Rhys is with him we take turns now.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Then they all started chatting.  
  
\---  
  
“Ok… So Doctor why the visit?”  
  
“Cant I just pop in and see you lot.”  
  
“You never normally, its always some crisis or something.”  
  
“Well not this time.”  
  
Jack gave the Doctor a look.  
  
“I promise,”  
  
“Ok so why you here then?”  
  
“Jenny wants to spend some time on Earth, get to know the place. So I thought I could leave her in your capable hands for a little while?”  
  
“You mean dump her?”  
  
“JACK HARKNESS how dare you suggest that my father would dump me.” Jenny shouted.  
  
Jack saw the look in her eyes, he had seen that look so many times in the Doctor’s eyes. “Ok I am sorry, its just he has been known to dump people or leave them stranded.”  
  
“Jack I explained why I did that. I had to save Rose, I was regenerating.”  
  
“I know, but I spent a long time looking for you.”  
  
“I know, but you found this place, well TORCHWOOD.”  
  
“True. Ok, so you want me to look after Jenny whilst she is here?”  
  
“If you don’t mind. Jenny knows some things about Earth but she needs to learn about it firsthand not from my memories.”  
  
“Ok, I will do, I will get her a flat in the small block as Martha and Mickey.”  
  
“Speaking of Mickey where is he?”  
  
“He is working with UNIT, they found some of our stolen tech so he is off getting it.” Martha answered before Jack.  
  
“Good old Mickey, right I need to be off then.”  
  
“Already?” Martha sounded so sad.  
  
He looked and saw the sadness in her eyes. Something had happened he knew it had. The Doctor then walked over to Martha.  
  
Jack watched as the Doctor went to Martha, he knew he had sensed something was wrong. “Gwen could you give Jenny the hub tour.” Jack asked.  
  
“Sure, come on Jenny.”  
  
Jack watched the two girls go off. “Right I have a mountain of paperwork, Doctor pop in to say goodbye before you swan off.”  
  
“Ok Jack.” The Doctor didn’t move his gaze from Martha. He waited until Jack closed his door. “Martha, what’s happened?”  
  
Martha couldn’t keep it back anymore, the tears fell.  
  
“Oh Martha, what happened.” The Doctor was now on the floor cradling Martha in his arms as she cried.  
  
Martha had sank to her knees, she had been doing so well or so she had thought. She had looked at the Doctor and Jenny and saw what she had lost and she had thought back.  
  
“Martha.” the Doctor was now running his finger on her cheek.  
  
“Doctor…” she managed to say. Then she sat back from him. “When you last saw me and Mickey we had just dealt with the Sontaran you saved us from.”  
  
“Yeah I remember.”  
  
“Well, unbeknown to us I was already pregnant then.”  
  
The Doctor looked at her…. He then knew… the sadness in her eyes… but he let her continue.  
  
“It wasn’t until 6 weeks later that I noticed I hadn’t had a period. So I did the test and it was positive. Because I couldn’t pinpoint the exact date I was sent for a scan. Turned out I was almost 6 months gone, with twins. So Mickey told me to stop work and put my feet up. Which I did. It was when I was 7 and a half months it happened.” Martha’s voice was breaking.   
  
The Doctor didn’t interrupt her she had to tell him.  
  
“My waters broke, I was on my own, Mickey had been called away to work with UNIT, he didn’t want to go. But I made him. I was on my own, I managed to ring Gwen. She then rang and ambulance. Then I blacked out. I awoke later. Jack was the one who filled in the blanks for me. It turned out that one of the placenta’s ruptured and I was losing blood, that’s what caused me to black out. The twins were identical so they shared it. They had raced me in for a C Section. Mickey was on his way. They delivered the twin girls. But I had lost a hell of a lot of blood. I lapsed into a coma for a week.”  
  
Martha sat back against her desk. “I woke up and saw Mickey, his eyes were red and swollen. He took one look at me and broke down. He had thought he was going to lose me. I then remembered and placed my hands on my tummy. No bump. I asked where the babies were. That’s when the consultant came to see me. That is when my whole world changed. they had both died Doctor, they had lived for one day. I broke down. It was and still is hard. I never got to hold them, Mickey did, I am glad for that. So I had counselling. Me and Mickey split up because of it, it was hard for us, we are friends now, closer than we were. Divorced, he has a new girlfriend. I have this place. It was just seeing you and Jenny.”  
  
“Martha I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do.”  
  
“You just did, you listened to me, I needed to tell someone, Jack, Gwen and Mickey I didn’t want to talk to them, the therapist said I should find someone and talk.”  
  
“Glad to help.”  
  
“I am too, I guess I should get back to work.”  
  
“Martha anytime you need to talk, you phone me ok.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“No Martha you phone, I have seen to much sadness in my friends sorry family, lost too many people I want you to promise me.”  
  
“Ok Doctor I promise.”  
  
“Good, now I have to go see Jack, take care and I meant what I said.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor said goodbye to Jack, then he handed Jenny his psychic paper.  
  
“Thank you Dad.”  
  
“Its ok, use it wisely and don’t let Jack get his hands on it.” he winked. Then he hugged his daughter. “I will be back in a few months, that should give you time to sample Earth.”  
  
Then he left.  
  
\---  
  
He had put the TARDIS into Earth orbit. He still had some repair work to do on her. He always had repair work to do on her. So he spent a few days tinkering with her.   
  
Then he heard the noise. It was a small blip on the screen. “Oh look at that.” then the TARDIS learched. “Oi what you doing that for.” then it happened again. Then he grabbed on as she fell. “Not good.” then she landed with a bump. He placed his hand on her. “I thought I had fixed you.”  
  
 _‘almost my Doctor, hit something, need time to repair.’_  
  
“I suppose I should see where we landed and then explore.” the Doctor looked into the screen. “Ah Earth, Leadworth, ok. Someone’s back garden and oops I broke the shed. And we have someone outside.”   
  
“I shall go explore for a bit, you repair and I will be back.” the Doctor then stepped out of the TARDIS  
  
\---  
  
The little girl was stood in her back garden, she had been praying to Santa for someone to come and help. Then low and behold this blue box appeared. Then the door opened.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hi, are you a policeman?”  
  
“Did you call for a policeman?”  
  
“In a way, there is a crack in my bedroom wall.”  
  
“Ok well you need a plasterer for that not a policeman.”  
  
The little girl looked at him.  
  
“Listen, where is your Mum or Dad?”  
  
“Don’t have a Mum or Dad, I have an Aunt.”  
  
“Ok your Aunt then?”  
  
“She is out.”  
  
“What and left you on your own.”  
  
“I am not scared.”  
  
“No your not are you. I mean you ask for help, a big blue box appears and then man steps from the box and you don’t run away screaming. Do you know what that means …erm what’s your name?”  
  
“Amelia, Amelia Pond.”  
  
“Lovely name that. So you know what that means then Amelia Pond.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall.”  
  
Amelia looked at him.  
  
“So Amelia my name is the Doctor, now show me this crack.”  
  
\---  
  
Amelia led the Doctor upstairs and he examined the crack. “Oh you’ve had some cowboys in here.” he then pressed his hands against the crack. “You know what, if you knocked this wall down the crack would still be here. It’s like two pieces of time are pressed together.” then he heard it. “Did you hear that?” the Doctor then looked and saw a glass, he grabbed it and threw the contents behind him and placed it to the wall and listened.  
  
“Prisoner Zero….” he started  
  
“Prisoner Zero has escaped. It always says that, what does it mean?  
  
The Doctor looked at her. “It means that there is a prison on the other side of this crack, now if I open it fully it should snap back and close. Amelia if you stand over there.”  
  
“Will it be ok?”  
  
The Doctor looked at her. “You know when adults tell kids everything is going to be fine when they don’t know if it will.”  
  
Amelia nodded.  
  
“Everything is gonna be fine.” The Doctor waggled his eyebrows and then took his sonic out and pointed it at the crack and pressed the button. The crack widened and then a large eye appeared and the voice again.  
  
Then something sped out and hit the Doctor then the crack slammed shut.  
  
“See told you it would be ok.” he was sat on his bum now.  
  
“What was that ball of blue light?”  
  
“A message.” the Doctor took out his new psychic paper. “Prisoner Zero has escaped. Ok, so if that was Prisoner Zeros Prison and his guard. That means he must of escaped through here.” the Doctor then ran to the landing. He looked around. “Corner of your eye.” he slowly noticed something, then he heard it a loud bell. “No, no, no ,no.” he ran down the stairs and into the back garden. “What is it? What’s with the bell? You know it’s not good to sound that bell.”  
  
“Doctor what is it?”  
  
“My ship, something is wrong with her.”  
  
“That’s a space ship?”  
  
“Yup, its also a time machine, she is busy repairing herself, but I think she needs a hand, listen I will be 5 minutes, wait here and I will be 5 minutes.”  
  
“People always say that.”  
  
The Doctor then crouched down in front of her. “Yeah but I am not people, 5 minutes ok and then we will deal with this mysterious Prisoner Zero.” he smiled.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Right stand back, see you in 5 minutes.” The Doctor stepped inside. Then he ran over to the console. “Ok, you need a quick little trip to re-boost the crystals, then I can recalibrate the stem drive.” the Doctor then set the TARDIS into the vortex.  
  
\---  
  
He then landed her back in Amelia’s back garden. Then it his him, what he had seen. He grabbed his sonic and ran out.  
  
“Amelia I know what it is now. Amelia you need to get out. Prisoner Zero is in there.” he pressed the sonic to the lock, it took a little while to open it. Then he was up the stairs and stood at a door. He scanned it with the sonic. “Oh not good. Amel…”   
  
**Whack!**  
  
\---  
  
He opened his eyes, everything was blurry but he heard a voice.   
  
“I’ve apprehended someone Sarge, breaking and entering, could you send back up.”  
  
The Doctor blinked a couple of times. “Hello.” he saw the woman, it was a police woman. “Ah so your from the police. Did you hit me with something?”  
  
“A cricket bat.”  
  
“Cricket, I used to be good at that, learned Ian Botham all he knows, he cracked me on the head with a Cricket bat a few times.”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“Sorry yes, I am rambling, I do that a lot, got a right gob. My name is the Doctor and I am looking for Amelia Pond.” he then tried to move, he was handcuffed to something. “What is it with handcuffs?”  
  
“So you know Amelia Pond?”  
  
“Yes little Scottish girl, lives here, red hair. I told her I would be 5 minutes but I must have been a bit longer.”  
  
“Amelia Pond doesn’t live her anymore.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
“6 months.”  
  
“No I said 5 minutes not six months. Who lives her now?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Ok then officer can you do me a favour.”  
  
“A favour?”  
  
“You live here?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ok then, how many doors?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“On this floor. How many doors?”  
  
“Five.”  
  
“Six.”  
  
“Five.”  
  
“No six.”  
  
“Five, look 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.”  
  
“And six. Look at it, look at the one place you never look, the corner of your eye.” the Doctor watched as the police officer walked towards the door.  
  
“Don’t touch.. Don’t open… Don’t go in.” The Doctor shouted. Then he started searching for his sonic “Have you seen my screwdriver, long grey blue tip.”  
  
“There’s nothing here.”  
  
“Its not going to show you itself its been hidden for 6 months now get out of there.”  
  
“Grey you said?”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“With a blue tip?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Its here.”  
  
“Brilliant, it must have rolled under the door.”  
  
“Yes .. Then it must of jumped up on the table.”  
  
“Get out of there now!”  
  
“But there is nothing here.”  
  
“Corner of your eye.”   
  
Then he heard her scream, she ran out.   
  
The door then started to glow.  
  
“Screwdriver.” The Doctor asked.  
  
The police officer handed it to him. “What’s happening?”  
  
“I don’t know, its getting ready.”  
  
“Will that door hold it?”  
  
“Oh yeah, an escaped prisoner from a futuristic prison and its scared of wood. Its ok anyway you have back up on its way.”  
  
“No I don’t.”  
  
“But I heard you, you spoke into your radio, to your Sarge and asked for back up.”  
  
“Its not a real radio.”  
  
“Its not what?”  
  
“A real radio.”  
  
“What’s the point of not having a real radio?”  
  
“I’m not a real police officer.”  
  
“Ooo now that is against Earth law to impersonate an officer, I should know almost got carted to the tower for doing that….”  
  
“Excuse me a mad alien thing.”   
  
“Right hang on.”  
  
Then the door crashed down. “Ah right.”  
  
“Well that’s not an alien, and it was a snake like thing before.”  
  
“So if your not police then why the get up?”  
  
“I am a Kissagram”  
  
“Really, what’s that?”  
  
“Never mind, look at it, it’s a dog and a man. How can it be a dog and a man.”   
  
“Look at the mouths.” the Doctor pointed out.  
  
The woman looked and saw that the man was barking not the dog.  
  
“Right you need to keep us alive as my friend her has back up on its way.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“Ok we don’t have back up, blimey. that’s why you need to keep us alive.”  
  
 _“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.”_  
  
“Who’s that?”  
  
“That would be back up.”  
  
“Like I said before….” the Doctor was banging his sonic on the ground. “Keys.”  
  
“What, don’t have them any more.”  
  
“Brilliant, I am chained to a radiator and a mad alien thingy is there.” the Doctor banged his sonic. “To top everything this thing is not working properly.” then it whizzed into life and the cuffs came off.  
  
The man and the Dog went into a room.  
  
“Run.” The Doctor jumped up and grabbed the woman’s hand.  
  
\---  
  
They got to the TARDIS.  
  
“No, no, no, this is not the time to take a hissy fit with me. Come on open up.” the Doctor pleaded.   
  
“Doctor, come on.”  
  
“Hang on.” The Doctor noticed the shed. “I knocked that down.”  
  
“Yes and I got a new one.”  
  
“Yeah but” the Doctor went up and licked it.  
  
“Eww do you do that often?”  
  
“Mmm no, this isn’t 6 months old more like 10 no 12 years. Its been 12 years.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“No, cant be I cant be 12 years late. Who are you?”  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
“Who are you I am not 12 years late. Hang on a minute.”  
  
“You said that last time, now come on.”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
She dragged him away.  
  
“You’re the little girl Amelia.”  
  
“Amy, Amy Pond now.”  
  
“Why not Amelia I liked that.”  
  
“Well I didn’t I like Amy.”  
  
\---  
  
So things happened. The Doctor, Amy and her boyfriend helped him to set a trap for Prisoner Zero, the Atraxi were the ones who were after him, Prisoner Zero mentioned Cracks in Time, The Silence and The Pandorica. Then he was taken. The Doctor then called the Atraxi back.  
  
He stood on the roof with Amy and Rory.  
  
“You cant just come to the planet and place it under threat. Does this planet cause you a threat?”  
  
“No” came the answer.  
  
“Ok, does it have anything you can use?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Right last thing, just one small thing. Is this planet defended?”  
  
Then glimpses of his past foes and his past self flew past his eyes.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So you know that I am this planets champion?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So you will leave and never come back this planet is off limits to you.”   
  
Then the Atraxi left.  
  
“Wow, they did what you said.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“So you’re the Doctor, the actual Doctor?” Rory pointed  
  
“Yes I am, now if you don’t mind I need to get back to my ship.”  
  
The Doctor, Amy and Rory were stood outside his ship. “Right, lets see if she is speaking to me now.” the Doctor unlocked the door. She was lit up in her golden glow. “Hello old girl.” then he turned. “Amy, Rory I just need to make sure she is safe to fly I will be back in 5 minutes.” then he closed the door.  
  
He took her on a small flight then was straight back. Amy was stood there.  
  
“See 5 minutes. She is fine ready to go now. Why you looking at me like that? Where is Rory?”  
  
“You said 5 minutes?”  
  
“Yes and I came back in 5 minutes.” he saw Amy shake her head. He then ruffled his hair. “How long?”  
  
“Two years, its two years since Prisoner Zero and the Atraxi.”  
  
“Right, sorry, something is wrong with her inner clock. Right well I am here now. Amy Pond the girl who waited. I think you have waited long enough. You want to go travelling in Time and Space?”  
  
“In there, its small, it will be a tight squeeze.”  
  
“Take a look.” The Doctor snapped his fingers, and the doors opened. He watched as she stepped in. he never got tired of the moment he saw his companion see the inside of his shape.   
  
“Its…..Wow…. I’m in my Nightie?”  
  
“Yes you are. Now then Miss Pond. This is a T.A.R.D.I.S. which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, she is a living being, is a lot bigger on the inside and I am a TimeLord.”  
  
“So your not a mad man with a box.”  
  
“Oh Amy I am definitely a mad man with a box, now lets go have an adventure.”  
  
“Doctor, will you be able to get me back by tomorrow morning?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Just stuff, you know girly stuff.”  
  
“Yes back by tomorrow morning.” then he set the TARDIS into motion.  
  


**(THINGS HAPPENED AS THEY DID IN SERIES 5 IF YOU SAW IT UP UNTIL AND INCLUDING THE BIG BANG.)**

  
  
“Doctor what happens now?”  
  
“Well after that business at Christmas I think a bit time off is called for. I do have to pick up Jenny.”  
  
“Ooo that will be good, would love to meet Jenny.”  
  
“Not yet you two deserve a honeymoon, you need time as newlyweds so I shall drop you off somewhere hot and sunny and be back for you in 3 weeks.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes Amy really. Now go pack some stuff both of you.”   
  
He dropped them off on Barbados. Then he headed for Cardiff, he had been gone a bit longer than he had hoped for.   
  
\---  
  
Jenny was sitting in her bathrobe in her flat. she had been here a year now. So much for the few months her Dad had said. Then the bathroom door opened and out came Jack, wearing nothing as usual.  
  
“Morning sexy.” he leant over the back of the sofa and kissed her.   
  
“Breakfast is on the table Jack.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Jenny watched as he went into the kitchen. Things had happened between Jack and herself by accident really. She had helped them at Torchwood. Sort of took over Ianto’s old role as chief tea and coffee maker. Then things had transpired. Gwen and Rhys were together. Mickey and Jessica were now engaged. Martha was on her own. One thing led to another with Jack.   
  
“Jack.”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
Jenny sat on the table next to him. “When do you think we should tell him?”  
  
“Jenny you were the one who wanted to wait until he came back for you.”  
  
“I know, but I thought it would be 4 months not 12. I mean look.” Jenny then ran her hand over her swollen stomach. “I cant hide it now.”  
  
“I know, listen why don’t you ring him ask him to come by.”  
  
“I know Jack but what if he asks me to …..”  
  
“He wont, he will be mad I know that probably deck me but like he once said he has been a grandfather before so its not like it will be a new thing.”  
  
“Ok.” Jenny then got up and headed to her bag for the phone.” she was just about to punch in the number when there was a knock on the door.   
  
She put the phone down. Then opened the door. Her mouth hit the floor.  
  
“Hello Jenny.” then his eyes dropped to her tummy. “O-K-A-Y what have I missed?”  
  
\---  
  
Jack heard the Doctor’s voice. He then made it to the bedroom before Jenny brought him in. he threw on some clothes.  
  
“So your erm …. Pregnant. How far?”  
  
“Almost 7 months now.”  
  
“Boy or girl?”  
  
“Don’t know didn’t want to find out.”  
  
“Ok, is it…..”  
  
“It’s a human baby, has only one heart and no binary system.”  
  
“Ok, well that’s good now can I ask one more question.”  
  
“You want to know who the father is?”  
  
“Yes, when you said you wanted to spend time on Earth I didn’t think you would end up carrying a baby.”  
  
“Neither did I, it just happened.”  
  
“Please don’t tell me it was a one night stand?”  
  
“No.”   
  
The Doctor then noticed the ring on her hand. “So he is standing by you and the baby?”  
  
“Yes I am.”  
  
The Doctor turned. “Jack. You and ….. Jack you and.”  
  
“Yes Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor looked back and forth between someone that was a fixed point and his daughter. “Why?”  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Why Jenny Jack?”  
  
“Why not I mean look at her.”  
  
“I know but you could have had anyone.”  
  
“Well I wanted Jenny and I love her I want to marry her and she loves me.”  
  
“Not to be blunt or anything but you are her first Jack, she has never felt love before.”  
  
“Ahem yes I have, I have had my heart broken in the time I was away from you Dad. When I was running from planet to planet.”  
  
“Right, this is a lot to take in. maybe I should of joined Amy and Rory.”  
  
“Who are Amy and Rory?”  
  
“Long story, a hell of a lot has happened since I left here.”  
  
“Well I am not going anywhere.”   
  
So the Doctor sat down and told them both of his adventures with Amy and Rory, the star ship UK with the space whale, finding the Daleks again in world war II and how they became even more dangerous. Meeting River again, how she knew what had happened, how Jack had intervened. They met the weeping angels again. Then he met Rory and took them both to Venice where they met these Vampire Fish things. Then they met a Dream Lord, who was the flip side to the Doctor all thanks to some things inside the TARDIS. Then the Silurians how Rory had died, for real and he fished a piece of the TARDIS from inside the crack. The crack that all the enemies knew about and he didn’t, even River had said he would see her again when the Pandorica opened.   
  
Then he went and meet Vincent Van Gogh and had a fight with an invisible foe. Poor Vincent. The Doctor had taken him to see how much people loved his work. Then he had been forced to live as a human on Earth to find out about a flat that people went in but didn’t come out. It was making the TARDIS unable to land. Then came the Pandorica. How it was a prison for him, all his enemies past and present had converged to imprison him. The Cracks were caused by the TARDIS exploding. He had to stop them. Which he had done, it was timey wimey gone mad. He hopped back and forth through his and Amy’s timeline, planting a memory and a story in her mind. She had remembered him and brought him back.   
  
“Blimey Dad you went through all that?”  
  
“Yup, I think I need a holiday.”  
  
“Too right and Amy and Rory?”  
  
“On honey moon.”  
  
Then it happened Jenny clutched her head.  
  
“Jenny” the Doctor was by his daughters side. “Talk to me Jenny.”  
  
“I can see things Dad. Oh god Dad its you but hang on no its not.”  
  
“Jenny.”   
  
“Dad, I can see you and a woman, with long brown hair, she is crying Dad, over you.”  
  
“Jenny come on.”  
  
Then she let go of her head. “Ok that has never happened before.”  
  
“You said someone who is me but isn’t and a woman with long brown hair.”  
  
“Yes” Jenny nodded. “But she seemed familiar Dad.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“The eyes, those caramel eyes, they were full of love for you but not you.”  
  
The Doctor looked straight at Jack. “No it cant be, she is sealed off.”  
  
“Its probably just her mind playing tricks Doctor.”  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
“Who do you think it is Dad?”  
  
“No one I am clutching at straws, come on let your old man make you a nice cup of tea.”  
  
The Doctor headed into the small kitchen. His hearts were racing, it couldn’t be, Jenny had never seen Rose, he had kept that part hidden when he taught her how to read minds. Plus even if she did, Rose had blonde hair the Doctor had never seen her with brown. He made the tea and went back to his daughter.  
  
“You ok now?”  
  
“Yes Dad, fine, it probably someone I saw on the street and I have been missing you.”  
  
“Ok, well I am going no where until my grandchild is born.”  
  
“You mean that?”  
  
“Promise, now Jack you stay here I need to …”  
  
“You leaving already?”  
  
“No just going to say hi to Martha and pop in on Mickey.”  
  
“Ah I wouldn’t pester Mr Smith just yet Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor arched a eyebrow.  
  
“He and Jess just got engaged and are trying for a baby.”  
  
“Oh god does Martha know?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Is she….”  
  
“She has thrown herself into work Doctor.”  
  
“Ok then I have to go see Martha, I have my mobile with me, anything and I mean anything ring me.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Promise me, both of you.” the Doctor had that look in his eyes.  
  
“I promise Doctor.”  
  
“I promise Dad.”  
  
“Good, now I will be back later.” with that the Doctor closed the door.  
  
He had so much running through his mind at the moment, Jenny was pregnant… to Jack… he had been through so much since he had last seen her, the universe almost never existed because of him, there was a brand new breed of true Daleks out there.   
  
Mickey had moved on and was trying for a baby, god Martha must be hurting bad and then Jenny’s vision or not vision, his head hurt. He needed someone to hug him and he knew Martha would need a hug too. So he set off up the three flights of stairs to Martha’s flat.  
  
\---  
  
Martha had gotten up, she had today off. Jack had ordered her to. She had been working too hard. She was happy for Mickey but when Jessica had let slip they were trying for a baby it brought it all back, the loss of the twins. Mickey had held them and she hadn’t. That was what killed her. She spoke to her therapist about it. She did feel a little better. It would always be hard. But life goes on. Then came a knock on the door.  
  
“This had better not be some jumped up little knob selling crap.” Martha said as she opened the door.”  
  
“I am not some jumped up little knob selling crap I am a friend who has come to see you.”  
  
“Oh Doctor.” Martha wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
“Just what I needed.” the Doctor said as he held her tight. Then it happened, he didn’t know why, neither did she but it happened.  
  
He placed her down and looked into her eyes. “I needed that, been a strange few months for me.”  
  
“Been a bit you know here, have you seen…”  
  
“Yes I know gonna be a gramps and that its Jack’s, blimey that was a shock almost knocked my down with that. Makes being locked away in a prison built just for you by every enemy you have ever fought seem silly.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Then Martha saw that look in his eyes, the one he used when he was hurting but desperately trying to hide it.  
  
“Oh Doctor.”  
  
Then he did it, he acted on the small amount of human instinct he had and pulled her in for a kiss. Not a slow loving kiss. But hard and raw.  
  
Things soon escalated. He pushed Martha against the wall and kicked the door closed with his foot, he never broke the kiss. Martha had only been wearing a robe.  
  
He thrust his tongue into her mouth not asking just looking for her tongue. She tasted so divine. He pulled her closer to him by her arse.   
  
Martha placed her hands in his and he moaned into her mouth.  
  
Her hands went to work on his jacket, tie and then she undid the buttons on his shirt. She thanked god that he hadn’t worn a bloody t-shirt underneath. She ran her hands across his chest, feeling the fuzziness of his chest hair. His nipples raised up and Martha then took them between her fingers and twisted them and pulled.  
  
The Doctor snaked his hand from her arse to the tie on her robe. He undid the slack knot, she was naked underneath, he felt her playing with his nipples and he moaned into her mouth again.   
  
Martha broke the kiss needing air.   
  
But instead of stopping the Doctor moved open her robe and moved in and took her right breast in his hand and started to knead it, then he took her nipple into his mouth. He toyed with the other nipple with his hand. Martha moaned out as he did this. The Doctor felt his c**k twitching. He wanted her, so bad like he had never wanted anyone before.  
  
Martha moved her hands to his bulge and felt it. He was huge, hard and throbbing. She knew her pu**y was wet. She wanted him. “Doctor.” she panted  
  
He looked up at her. “Martha.”   
  
“You have to many clothes on.”  
  
He waggled his eyebrows and stood up. Then Martha saw the fastest strip show for her. He stood there in front of her bollock naked. His c**k almost pointing to his navel.  
  
Then he grabbed her and slid her robe off. Then he kissed her deep, thrusting his tongue in deep.  
  
Martha moaned. Then she broke the kiss, she moved her head round and did something she had longed to do, she kissed and nibbled his left ear lobe.   
  
He growled.   
  
She did this again.  
  
Then he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the wall. His eyes were almost black, only a few speckles of brown was there.  
  
Then he placed his hand on her breast, then he took her hand down and placed it on his c**k.  
  
He was thick and long, she had never seen a one like that. Her pu**y was aching now, she could feel the dampness. Then he lifted her leg to his hip. She knew this was going to be raw and possibly painful but she didn’t care. They both needed this.  
  
The Doctor took Martha’s hands from his c**k and placed them on his shoulder, then he eased her leg onto his hip. He took himself into his hand and positioned himself at her entrance, he could smell her scent, how aroused she was. Then he placed the tip inside her. Then he gently lifted her other leg and as he did he thrust his full length into her.  
  
“F**k me.” Martha screamed out, he filled her. Then he pulled out and then rammed back in.  
  
The Doctor looked deep into her eyes. He quickened the pace, he needed to release, he need to so bad but he couldn’t, he now felt like he was betraying her.. Martha could see something in his eyes. “Doctor cum for me please.”  
  
He shook his head. Then he stopped. He lifted her back down, then he sank to the floor. What the hell was he doing, he didn’t mean for this to happen. He didn’t love Martha.   
  
Martha knew what had happened, he was thinking of Rose. She picked up her robe and placed it around herself then she knelt down.  
  
“Doctor, its ok, I understand.” she stroked his face.  
  
He looked up, “I am so sorry Martha, I never meant.”  
  
“Shhh its ok, we are both in a difficult place at the minute.”  
  
“I know, but.”  
  
“Doctor get ready and I will make some coffee.”  
  
The Doctor just nodded.  
  
The Doctor picked up his clothes and went to the toilet, he didn’t finish off, he calmed himself and he went limp. Then he got ready. What had he been thinking, he didn’t see Martha in that way, he had told her that. He loved Rose. He knew he would never get to kiss her, well when she was herself and not possessed, hold her make slow passionate love to her. But she would, she had his duplicate. Sometimes he regretted leaving him with Rose. She should be here with him. But that was his curse, Everytime he got close to happiness it was pulled from him. His curse for what happened in the TimeWar.  
  
“You ok in there?”  
  
“Yeah and no I am not doing what you think I am”  
  
“Thought never crossed my mind.” Martha turned and left, of course she had thought he was w*nking in there. He had stopped just as she was going to cum. But he didn’t want her. She knew that so long ago, but for one shining moment she had him inside her and she would cherish that moment forever. But now she had to put that aside and find out what was up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of hours, Martha was brought bang up to date with the Doctor’s adventures.  
  
“You mean every single one?”  
  
“Yup. We were told the story about the Pandorica when we were children, I just never thought it was destined for me.”  
  
“Blimey, but its all ok now?”  
  
“Yeah, its gone, destroyed.”  
  
“Clever of you to put that story in her mind.”  
  
“It was wasn’t, it was a long shot, the only thing I had left.”  
  
“Well I cant wait to meet her.”  
  
“Oh I know they are both dying to meet you lot.”  
  
“Does she know about….”  
  
“You mean Rose, the TimeWar things like that.”  
  
“Well yes and no.”  
  
“She knows bits, she met River and she asked THE question.”  
  
“Oh the wife question?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“And.”  
  
“Martha Jones, I don’t even know who River is, but she did say we would meet again soon and I would find out.”  
  
“But you said that she told you something in the Library.”  
  
“I know.” he remembered River knew his true name, not Theta, Thete or The Doctor but the name his mother had given him and there is only one time he would say that.   
  
He shuddered.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Just memories Martha, listen I better go I said I would be back.”  
  
“You off on your travels then?”  
  
“No way, I am staying put until the baby is born.”   
  
“Good, did she tell you it’s a human baby?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“They are under a good Doctor at the local private clinic, we told them she has a heart defect. They bought it.”  
  
“Ok, and I am sorry again Martha.”  
  
“Doctor, we needed to vent out and we both latched on, at least you came to your senses.”  
  
He looked at her. He could only smile. Then he got up and left.  
  
Martha then let the tears fall.  
  
\---  
  
Jack answered the door. “You ok doc?”  
  
“Yeah, just tired been a weird day. Where is she?”  
  
“Taking a nap, she is finding it harder as the baby gets bigger.”  
  
“I know I remember …..” he stopped. “Sorry.”  
  
“Its ok, you have been through this before.”  
  
“I know but that was so long ago.”  
  
“Well you will be a hands on gramps like I will be a hands on dad.”  
  
“Jack you don’t think?”  
  
“Think what?”  
  
“Well your immortal. Do you think?”  
  
“I don’t know, we cant find that out until after the baby is born. I know there is one thing Jenny is scared of.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Of losing the baby.”  
  
“I see, it is a risk with every pregnancy but she is fine and so is the baby.”  
  
“That’s what I told her and the midwife told her its natural to think like that.”  
  
“See, right I am parked round back.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“I need some R&R after the last few weeks. But as always I will have my phone near, so ring.”  
  
“I will and I promise to.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
The next two months passed without incident. Jenny wasn’t able to stand for long now. Jack bore the brunt of it, he was called every name under the sun.  
  
“Oi you had a part in making this baby Jenny Smith so don’t act all innocent.”  
  
“I know Jack, I just feel so fat, ugly I want the baby here.”  
  
“I know, Dr Summers said one more week and if there is no sign they will take you in.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
The Doctor had decided that some fresh air would do them all good, he had gotten a wheel chair for Jenny. She giggled at first. But agreed. They had her bag with them incase. They headed for the new History Museum that had opened.   
  
Martha, Jack, The Doctor, Jenny, Mickey, Jessica, Gwen, Rhys and Ian. It was a real day out, they all needed this. But what the Doctor saw when he stepped in to a part of the building made his hearts stop.  
  
\---  
  
She was stood over by a tomb. Her hair was tied up, she looked younger. But it was her. Her last words came back to him. How the next time he saw her he would find out who she was to him. The others had walked forward. They hadn’t seen her before. It was Martha who noticed he had stopped dead. She turned to speak to him when the woman he was staring at came forward.  
  
“Hello, welcome to Cardiff’s Natural History Museum. This is the Egyptian part.”  
  
“Hello, my name is Martha, this is Jenny, Jack, Mickey, Gwen, Jessica Ian and John.”  
  
“Nice to meet you all my name is Dr River Song. Anything you need to know just ask.” then she turned and left.  
  
“Doctor.” Martha turned to him.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“But you said.”  
  
“I know Martha I know.”  
  
Jenny looked at him, “Lets go Dad, now please.”  
  
“Its ok, maybe she meant an older version of herself.”  
  
“No Dad we have to go now.” Jenny shouted. that’s when he saw, her waters had broke. Jack spun her round and darted out. The troop of them were right behind him.  
  
\---  
  
18 hours later the Doctor and Martha were sat in a waiting room. The rest had gone home. “What’s taking so long?” the Doctor kicked the vending machine.  
  
“Did that help?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Hurt?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Sit down. It will take as long as it takes Doctor.”  
  
“I know.” then the door opened and in walked Jack.   
  
“It’s a boy a healthy 9lb 6oz boy, has everything he should have. Jenny is fine, she is sleeping.”  
  
“Congratulations Dad.” Martha said as she hugged him.  
  
He had tears in his eyes.   
  
“Jack, the universe has forgiven you, you had to do it.” the Doctor placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder.   
  
“I know Granddad.”  
  
“Blimey, I am aren’t I, now can we see my grandson?”  
  
“Sure follow me.”  
  
Jack led them to the small nursery. There he was, he had a mop of dirty blonde hair and was the image of Jenny.  
  
“He is beautiful Jack, like his Mum.”  
  
“I know, he has her looks.” Jack yawned.   
  
“I think that’s our cue to leave.” The Doctor announced.  
  
Then a nurse came in. “Mr Harkness, a woman down stairs left this.” she handed him a note.  
  
 _I hope everything went well with the birth, I have included passes for you all to use whenever you want as your trip was cut short.  
Dr River Song_  
  
“Doctor.” Jack handed him the note.  
  
He read it. “Just being polite.”  
  
“I know Doctor but I cant help feeling.”  
  
“Jack its nothing now go look after my Daughter and your son. We will be back in the morning.”  
  
The Doctor and Martha left. They shared a cab to the flats.  
  
“Blimey what a day.”  
  
“Yeah, I am ready to sleep anywhere.”  
  
“Me too, tell you what how about I bring breakfast up in the morning.”  
  
“Now that would be divine, If only I could meet a human that was as considerate as you.”  
  
“I know.” the Doctor then made sure she was in her building safe and headed for the TARDIS. But someone was there waiting  
  
“Hello Doctor.”  
  
“John!” he looked at lot older, had more grey hair than brown  
  
“Yup, I see you finally met Dr Song. Figured out who she is yet?”  
  
“I know who she is John she said.”  
  
“Ah but she lies Doctor.”  
  
“I know, but how can you be here?”  
  
“Oh its been a long, long time since you left me and Rose on that beach. We met new Aliens and they gave us technology, we got the Dimension Cannon to work properly.”  
  
“So you come here, why?”  
  
“To warn you, River Song cannot be trusted Doctor. If you do you will die, and I don’t mean regenerate, you will die for good.”  
  
“How can you know?”  
  
“Because we have been trying to prevent it happening for 5 years, this is the last chance, we cant cross timelines anymore, we will end up bringing the reapers here. Just know this, do not go back to the museum. We can deal with River.”  
  
“What do you mean deal?”  
  
“Well what she needed to do has been done, she is still safe in the library. But we can wipe her mind Doctor, give her a new identity.”  
  
“Is that the best you can do?”  
  
“Doctor we have tried everything. This is the last thing.”  
  
“So if you do this, she wont end up being…”  
  
“I know but you wont end up dying either, oh and congratulation Gramps.”  
  
“Hey you are to.”  
  
“No, I am like your brother Doctor not you.”  
  
“How is she?”  
  
“Good, Doctor, she is good.”  
  
“Why didn’t she…”  
  
“She is pregnant, she cant jump whilst pregnant.”  
  
“Oh so your gonna be a dad,”  
  
“Again, we have twin girls.”  
  
“Blimey how long has it been?”  
  
“10 years Doctor, 5 of those full of happiness, then when we found out what was going on. But Rose spent most of the time with the girls.”  
  
“Well send my love to them all”  
  
“I will do Doctor, she will come and see you, you know, once she is recovered from the birth.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Right then I best get the operation into gear and go see out Dr Song.”  
  
“You are sure this will work?”  
  
“It has to.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Then John was gone.   
  
But there was something lurking in the shadows watching him. But the Doctor didn’t notice, for once in his 906 years he didn’t see it coming.  
  
“Flo Ro So Do Co To mo mah lo.”  
  
The Doctor spun round. He stood face to face. Well face to rhino horn with a Judoon.  
  
“Hello, erm you don’t have jurisdiction here?”  
  
The Judoon held a device to his face then placed it into a port in its chest. “Language assimilated Gallifreyan no Earth English, no…”  
  
“Yeah it gets confusing. So like I said you don’t have jurisdiction here.”  
  
“We have attained it by way of the Shadow Proclamation.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Under article 37 of the Shadow Proclamation any person’s vehicle may be commandeered when at war.”  
  
“Yeah, but there is no war.”  
  
“You disobeyed that article and now under article 899 you are under arrest.” the Judoon made to grab the Doctor.  
  
“Now, whoa, wait a minute big fella, article 899, ok right that is …” the Doctor ran his hands through his hair, “Ok its disobeying a direct order but I had to, had to save the universe and I did.”  
  
“We know but you must still be arrested and stand before the Shadow Proclamation”  
  
“Listen I would love too, really but my daughter has just had a baby, I have someone who may be my future wife about to have her mind wiped, my twin from 10 years in the future and a parallel world has popped by and I am absolutely knackered so rain check?” then he darted into the TARDIS. “Blimey that was close.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack had decided to nip back to the Hub. He wanted to grab something for Jenny. When he got there, there were 3 Judoon and the male from the Shadow Proclamation.  
  
“Hello you lot. What can I do for you?”  
  
“You broke the agreement.”  
  
“I did what?”  
  
“The Doctor was on the list and he has been here for two months and you did not arrest him and hand him over.”  
  
“No, I would never do that.”  
  
“He is a friend of yours?”  
  
“He is the father of the woman who has just had my son.”  
  
“Then tell him this as he slipped our attempt, if he does not hand himself in, then consequences shall be paid.”  
  
“Is that a threat?”  
  
“No it is a promise, if he does not give himself up, then we will have no choice but to take him by force.”  
  
“What for? For not obeying an order and saving the whole of reality?”  
  
“It is the law of space.”  
  
“Well its a crock of shit then.”  
  
“He has one Earth day.” Then they were gone.  
  
“Great, that’s all we need.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had made it to his bed and slumped on top of the sheets and fell asleep.  
  
He was dreaming of floating on the Moon sea on the Planet Dorahn. He heard banging and shouting. That shouldn’t be happening he was in the middle of the sea.  
  
“Doctor, wake up.”  
  
His eyes shot open. “Ok not a sight I want to see first thing, Jack why are you here?”  
  
“You have really pi**ed of the Shadow Proclamation, had them and their heavies saying you have one Earth day to give yourself up or they will take you by force.”  
  
“O-K-A-Y. Not good.”  
  
“Doctor what’s the worse they can do?”  
  
“Lock me up for a while, I assume I mean its not like I killed …. Wait no … Yes …. No … Oh they are clever. They are very clever.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I killed a species Jack, I committed genocide remember.”  
  
“No that was the other you.”  
  
“No Jack, the TimeWar.”  
  
“Oh god, but you didn’t kill the species you survived, Jenny is here.”  
  
“Yeah but when it happened it was genocide. They are trying to get me to go there for the petty offence of disobeying orders. But they will land me with the death penalty if I go.”  
  
“Shit, what do we do then?”  
  
“I don’t know, well I know one thing get back to the hospital to your son and Jenny.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“I am in the TARDIS I am safe, plus I still have time to think of something.”  
  
Jack turned and left.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor got up, he had a quick shower and changed into a clean brown suit. He knew what he had to do really, he couldn’t avoid it anymore. But how had the Shadow Proclamation known he was here. He then went to the console room and recorded a message. He knew they would all kill him, but he had to do this or the Judoon would take him by force that meant taking whoever was with him. Like they had with the Royal Hope hospital. His hearts dropped, he would never see Jenny marry Jack, see his grandson grow up, or see Rose again.  
  
He grabbed an envelope and a stamp he placed three items in it and wrote an address on it.  
  
“Goodbye old friend look after Jenny and the baby for me.” he ran his hand over the console. Then he turned and left. He didn’t bother to pick his coat up. He went to a post box and slid the letter inside, there was enough stamps on it. Then he headed to the museum, even though he was told not to.  
  
\---  
  
He walked in, had John gotten to River yet. He walked through and showed the pass he had. He went to the Egyptian room. There she was looking into a glass case.  
  
“Hello again Dr Song.”  
  
River turned round. “Hello. How is mother and baby?”  
  
So no John hadn’t got to her yet. “Fine. I just wanted to ask you this, who are you, your not from this time period.”  
  
“Clever Doctor, you are really clever. No I am from the far future, I am a bounty hunter kind of, I find people that have bounties on their heads and claim it.”  
  
“So how did you know I would be here?”  
  
“I have contacts, you were seen here two months ago, and the records show you hang around this place a lot.”  
  
“So you’re the one who called the Judoon.”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“When I last saw you, when the Pandorica opened, you said the next time we meet I would know the real you. You also said you killed a man, you were even locked up for it.”  
  
“Well I am not going to kill you.”  
  
“No, but the Shadow Proclamation will.”  
  
“Why for disobeying orders.”  
  
“Oh River, River, River, that is just the bait I am wanted for so much more.”  
  
“Oh Doctor I didn’t know.”  
  
“Its fine, I knew it would catch up with me one day.”  
  
“Doctor…”   
  
“River you couldn’t know, but I know this, you wont remember this any way, someone is coming for you, but they are too late.”  
  
“What do you mean coming for me?”  
  
“To wipe your mind. But they are too late.”  
  
Then he turned and left.  
  
He knew what to do, he so wanted to see Jenny, the baby, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Sarah again. But he couldn’t. He headed to the TARDIS and opened it with a snap of his fingers.  
  
He closed the door, he knew he was facing death proper this time, no regeneration. He walked to the console and sent the signal. Then he walked back to the doors, he took one last look around. “We had some good times didn’t we, you will again old girl with a new time lord, well time lady at the helm.” then he closed the door.  
  
They were there waiting. “You know the conditions.”  
  
“We do and we agree.”  
  
“Ok lets go then.” the Doctor held out his hands and a pair of cuffs were slapped on him. Then he was gone.  
  
\---  
  
Jack spent most of the day with Jenny and the baby. They had decided to call him Malcolm Harkness, after all in a year Jenny would become a Harkness.  
  
“Where is Dad?”  
  
“Sleeping, he was knackered.”  
  
“No Jack he’s not. I cant feel him I cant hear his song.”  
  
“What do you mean Jen, he is…. Oh god no, I have to go check.”  
  
“You don’t think he …?”  
  
“I hope not.”  
  
“Go Jack, find him.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack headed for the TARDIS. He used his key. He stepped inside. The lights were dim. He felt something was wrong. He closed the door and stepped up the ramp. Then he saw it.  
  
 _Hello, right, I don’t have that long Jack, I know you will hate me for this but I had too. They would of caused utter chaos if I didn’t hand myself over. I have had a good time, lived to 906 that’s good. I have bargained a deal that they leave you and everyone else alone and the TARDIS. I hope they agree. It was River, she is a bounty hunter Jack, to think how much trust she earns well would have earned from me in the future, but she will be dealt with I think. Any way, look after Jenny and little… oh I don’t even know what he is called, well my grandson, I have sent something’s to Martha. The TARDIS is Jenny’s now, she knows how to fly her and the TARDIS can help her with anything she doesn’t know. I am sorry I didn’t say goodbye but Jack. Thank You, you gave me extra time with this body, I found Jenny. I am going into this level headed. Tell Jenny and the rest I am so sorry and that I love them all and you. I am proud that Jenny chose you to fall in love with Jack. Now look after them._  
  
The image faded.  
  
“You bastard, I love you too Doctor.” Jack sank to his knees.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes. He hated transmats. He was stood back in the hall. He had last stood here when he and Donna had needed help finding the Earth.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
He saw the same woman.  
  
“That’s me Hello. Ok. Right, you have me now, but I wish to beg an audience the Grand High Architect.”  
  
“No one can see her.”  
  
“Ah but it is within the articles of your laws. Article erm” he squinted as he counted off the articles in his mind. “9899”  
  
“You know all of our articles?”  
  
“Oh yes, now I wish to see her.”  
  
“I will have to approach her.”  
  
“You do that. In the mean time could I have a cup of tea.” the Doctor smiled.  
\---  
  
Martha’s letter box rattled and then a thud. She went and picked it up. It was heavy it had way too many stamps on, then she saw the handwriting. She tore it open. Out fell the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver, his TARDIS key with the perception filter on and the psychic paper. Martha grabbed her phone  
  
\---  
  
“She will see you.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The Doctor was uncuffed and lead into a large room. Then he was left on his own.  
  
“You are the one who seeks an audience with the Grand High Architect.”  
  
“I am and you can stop the charade now and come down of your perch.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Come on I know why I am here. You are clever why didn’t you just come out and ask for my help.”  
  
“How dare you speak to me like that.”  
  
“River come down.”  
  
“Oh you spoil sport, how did you know?”  
  
“You are using a clone on Earth, nice try but I can smell them a mile off, I got the message on the psychic paper and left them all a message and came here. Now why are you posing as the Grand High Architect?”  
  
“She has been taken Doctor.”  
  
“What? By who? ”  
  
“The Master.”  
  
“No, no, he is in the Timelock now. He cant escape.”  
  
“I know, but he took her before, when he was Harold Saxon, I stopped by.”  
  
“You stopped by, the last time I saw you…”  
  
“I know, but you know me I like to sound dramatic, how is Jenny and Malcolm and Jack.”  
  
“Malcolm?”  
  
“Your grandson.”  
  
“Ok, didn’t know his name. I like it, I knew a Malcolm good man.”  
  
“Dr Malcolm Taylor.”  
  
“How… don’t tell me spoilers.”  
  
“Yes now come on sweetie we have to find the Grand High Architect.”  
  
“Ok but why couldn’t I use the TARDIS to get here, why all the cloak and dagger?”  
  
“They don’t want people to know she is missing, I have done my best to put them off, oh and as for John going to wipe my mind please, he couldn’t do that.”  
  
“That a ploy as well?”  
  
“He is, sorry but he is real everything he told you about the twins and Rose being pregnant is true.”  
  
“Ok. So you did all that to get me here?”  
  
“The Master still has his followers on Earth and throughout the stars, it had to look real.”  
  
“Ok, I just hope that they can forgive me.”  
  
“You did record the message?”  
  
“Yes and sent the three items to Martha.”  
  
“Ok, now we need to solve the clues.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“They can only be opened by the blood of a Timelord and they are scattered through your past, well your last regeneration and this one.”  
  
“So we have to cross my timelines to save her?”  
  
“Yes. Do you have a problem with that?”  
  
“No, well yes, I cant bump into my self, that will cause…”  
  
“An explosion the size of Belgium.”  
  
“You have to stop doing that.”  
  
“No, I love it when you get frustrated now come on we have some travelling to do.”  
  
“Ok so how exactly to we do this?”  
  
“There is the first piece of the puzzle.”  
  
“The Master wasn’t one for actual puzzles.”  
  
“Whatever, we need to go back along your previous and current regeneration and find the pieces of this puzzle and then find the Grand High Architect.”  
  
River held the small piece up and then a needle.  
  
The Doctor squirmed.  
  
“You have faced down Daleks, Cybermen, Timelords and you squirm at a little needle.”  
  
“Oi.”  
  
River then pricked him with the needle and then placed the puzzle piece into the small drop of blood.  
  
“Ok, I just wish I could tell the others that I am not really going to be put to death.”  
  
“They will understand when this problem has been solved. Now come on.” River held up her Vortex Manipulator.  
  
“I hate travelling by those things.” The Doctor placed his hand on it and then they were gone.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was sat holding his son. Jenny had read the note.   
  
“He is….”  
  
Jack just looked at the woman he loved and nodded.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and River arrived in his past.  
  
“Ok where and when?” River said as she pulled out her diary.  
  
“Erm may 18th 2005”   
  
“Really how do you know?”  
  
The Doctor pointed to a huge banner across the road.  
  
 _‘HUGE SALE today only 18th May at Henrick’s’_  
  
“Ok, so that is where Rose works.”  
  
“Used to am going to blow it up later.”  
  
“Right then we need to scan around for the piece.”  
  
The Doctor then saw Rose. “River move.” he shoved her into a doorway.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Rose.” he pointed to the bus.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
He watched as she jumped off the bus and then crossed the road to go to work. He so wanted to run over and hold her. But he knew he couldn’t.  
  
“Doctor, the basement.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The piece is in the basement of Henrick’s”  
  
“Brilliant, we have to get in and get it as I will appear there soon.” the Doctor pointed to the space where the TARDIS would be landing.  
  
“Ok, I will go charm the manager whilst you do some snooping.” River then grabbed his hand and headed across the road.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was folding clothes and looking bored.  
  
“Hello can I help you.” Rose said as River came over.  
  
River held up a piece of paper. “Yes I am here to see the manager, surprise inspection.”  
  
“Ok, he is this way.” Rose gestured for River to follow.  
  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow, that woman had a sonic and psychic paper. Then he crossed to find the back stairs. He took the sonic out and unlocked the door. With one last look around he slid in the door.  
  
It was just like he remembered. He saw all the shop dummies, that were Autons. The signal wasn’t active just yet so he was safe. He pulled out the sonic and held it until he had the reading for the piece of puzzle he was looking for.  
  
He walked down the corridor then he heard a voice.  
  
“Who in the hell are you?”  
  
Winston. He turned and pulled his own psychic paper out. “John Smith I am here with River Song on a surprise inspection, just making sure everything is fine down here.”  
  
“Well then Mr Smith, you should know that the electrics keep playing up.”  
  
“Noted, thanks.”   
  
Then Winston went into his office, he knew what fate lay ahead for him and he couldn’t interfere. He walked down the corridor and into a room. It was the room that in a short while he (well the other he) would meet Rose Tyler. Then the sonic bleeped. He looked down. There was the small piece.   
  
“Gotcha.” he picked it up and placed it in his pocket. Then he heard a sound. “Uh oh.” he knew what and who it was. He turned and ran out of the room and back up to the shop floor before he met himself.  
  
\---  
  
He was leaning on the window across from Henricks he saw the TARDIS parked on the corner. Then he saw River come walking across.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“You took you time?”  
  
“Had a tour, had to give you time to find it. You did find it.?”  
  
The Doctor held up the small piece.   
  
“Ok time for your needle.”  
  
The Doctor looked at her as she pricked him again with the needle, he touched the piece with the blood and then they held on to River’s wrist.  
  
The drop of blood dripped onto the small piece and then River and the Doctor placed it on top of the Vortex Manipulator and they were off again.  
  
\---  
  
They travelled to platform one, which was a bit tricky. But they managed to get the piece they were looking for. Then it was on to Downing Street. “Ooo the Slitheen.” River said as they passed as UNIT people to get into Downing Street.  
  
“River not so loud, these people don’t know that yet. Now come on.” The Doctor dragged her away. They found the piece of the puzzle in the cabinet room. The Doctor looked around.   
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Sorry, lets go. Can we use a different finger this time its starting to throb.”  
  
“Poor baby,” River pricked a new finger and they were off again.  
  
They landed somewhere the Doctor didn’t want to be.  
  
The Doctor stood rooted to the spot.  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“River, I cant.”   
  
River turned and looked at him. “What is it?”  
  
“The Van Statten Museum.”  
  
“Oh. Ok. You wait here, I will go get this one.” River said as she took the sonic from him.  
  
He couldn’t get noticed if he did it would be bad. He hid away as River went to get the small piece. It occurred to the Doctor that this wasn’t like the Master, it was too easy, yes it was his blood that could open the map. But was it absolutely necessary?  
  
The Doctor was stood in the darkness when heard the TARDIS. “Oh no.” he stood as far back as he could. The Doctor and Rose were stepping out of the TARDIS.  
  
At that moment River come in. “D..” then a hand was placed on her mouth. She turned and saw the Doctor. He had his finger to his lip. She nodded.  
  
“We have to go now.” the Doctor said as he pointed to the Doctor and Rose.  
  
“Ok.” River took out the needle.   
  
“I have an idea.” the Doctor took the needle from her. Pricked her finger and then placed it on top of the vortex manipulator.  
  
“Doctor nooooo.” River shouted out.  
  
\---  
  
They appeared stood on some sort of spaceship. Not one the Doctor had been on.  
  
“So, this isn’t from my past.” The Doctor said as he stood brushing his coat down.  
  
“Its not from mine.” River looked at him.  
  
“So, whose is it from eh?” the Doctor placed his hands in his pockets. “Time to come clean River.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Come on, you have a clone, then get me to tell my friends I have been put to death. You and someone thought this whole thing up and any second now.”  
  
The sound of a TARDIS materialising. “Right on time.”  
  
Jack, and Martha strode out of the TARDIS. “Doctor.” Martha went up and hugged him.  
  
“You got the message on the psychic paper then?”  
  
“Yes, but you didn’t half scare him and Jenny.”  
  
“Had to make it look real enough, because. This isn’t River Song.” the Doctor said as he turned to the woman in front of him.  
  
“They have River here somewhere.” he looked around.  
  
“Very clever Doctor.” came a voice from in front of them. “Very clever indeed.”  
  
“Well it wasn’t hard, you used someone who has memories from both my future and past and used them to get me to go find these.” the Doctor held up the pieces he had found.  
  
“What are they Doctor?”  
  
“Well pieces of a puzzle. But it’s a map to a weapon.”  
  
“Yes Doctor the ultimate weapon.”  
  
“Yeah. The Timelords locked it away eons ago and only the blood of a TimeLord can open the pieces and find them. So you have the Grand High Architect and River Song. I want them freed now.”  
  
“You really think it will happen just like that?”   
  
“Oh it will now show yourself….. Trickster.” The Doctor announced.  
  
“How did you know it was me?”  
  
“A Game, come on you love games. So I want them freed and I will keep these pieces and I think someone should be arriving any second.” the Doctor looked at the Trickster.  
  
Judoon ships were appearing.   
  
“Looks like someone is in trouble.”  
  
“I will get my revenge Doctor.” The Trickster vanished. Then River appeared in front of them asleep and the Grand High Architect. “There we go.” the Doctor grinned.  
  
“Jack could you deal with Miss Song.”   
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Right lets get back to Earth I want to see my grandson.”  
  
\---  
  
 **6 months had passed.**  
  
Malcolm was taking up all of Jenny’s time. He had blue eyes now. His hair had darkened a little. The Doctor had stayed on Earth to help Jenny.   
“Dad.” Jenny said as she was feeding Malcolm.  
  
“Yes Jenny?”  
  
“You can go when you want to you know?”  
  
“I know.” he had stayed to see his daughter married to Jack. His Grandson christened. But he was itching to travel again. He knew Jenny would stay on Earth. She had more human in her than she realised. But he was happy for that.   
  
“Just thought I would say it out loud.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat in his pilots chair when he looked at the date. It was two years. He had to go. He ducked out of the TARDIS.  
  
“Jack.” he shouted.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I have to go, I will be back soon, just something I have to do.” The Doctor then went to find Jenny.  
  
Jack watched as the Doctor left. Jack then looked at his wrist and saw the date. “Oh.”  
  
\---  
  
“Jenny I have to go, I wont be long I promise. Its just.”  
  
“Its ok Dad, go.” she hugged him.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was stood outside the TARDIS as the Doctor walked back in the room. “Here.” Jack handed him a single white Rose. “You didn’t think I would forget did you.”  
  
The Doctor looked at him and shook his head. “You want to come?”  
  
“No, this is for you.”  
  
“Yeah.” The Doctor took the Rose and walked back into the TARDIS. He set the co-ordinates into the TARDIS and threw the switch.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON A PARALLEL EARTH**  
  
Rose and John were sat on the beach. It had been 6 years since The Doctor had left her here on this beach. But she came back here every year. So did John.  
  
She walked out across the sand to the spot that the TARDIS had last been on. The place looked exactly the same. Rose and John had become lovers, had a son. But she would always love the Doctor. John knew that.   
  
\---  
  
 **ON OUR EARTH**  
  
The Doctor stepped from the TARDIS. He walked over to the place he had last stood and watched Rose with his other self. He lay the Rose’s down. “I Love You Rose Tyler.” then he stepped back in the TARDIS. He knew that every 2 years there was a blip in Time and Space not big enough for him to go through but enough to send something through to her. Hopefully she would get it.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON THE PARALLEL EARTH**  
  
Rose placed the envelope on the ground. John had told her what he knew about the rip in time. So they took the chance. Then 5 minutes later it happened. The small flash of light and the flowers were there.  
  
12 red roses and 1 single red rose. Rose reached down and picked them up. There was a card.  
  
 _For my Rose, I miss you but I am ok. Life goes on and I hope you are happy. The white rose is from Jack. There is a letter included for John. I will come back in another 2 years well 6 in your case.  
Love the Doctor._  
  
Rose smiled. Then she handed the letter to John.  
  
“Lets go home and scatter the Rose petals.” Rose said as she grabbed John’s hand.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor went back to the beach and then the flash happened. He bent down and picked the envelope up. He walked back into the TARDIS  
  
 _Doctor.  
I hope this letter finds you well. Me and John are, as you know it would of been only 2 years for you but 6 for us. A lot has happened in that time. We have a son. Brendan. He is 4. He is the double of his dad and uncle. John is working for TORCHWOOD full time now. He had made some new friends with some old aliens. I have enclosed some pictures of Brendan its only fair you should have some pictures of your nephew. Its so strange that I am writing this to you, I have so much I want to say but cant find the words. I will come back in 6 years again with some more pictures and news.  
Love Rose, John and Brendan._  
  
The Doctor smiled. He was happy. John had Rose and Brendan, Jack had Jenny and Malcolm. Gwen had Rhys and Ian. Mickey had Jessica. Martha would find someone He had them all. He smiled and set the TARDIS to go back to his family.  
  
THE END


End file.
